


L’inverno del cuore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Menefreghista [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Karen cerca di avvicinarsi al cuore di Frank.Karen/Castle.





	L’inverno del cuore

L’inverno del cuore

“Ora è l’inverno del nostro cuore, ma potremmo scaldarci a vicenda” sussurrò Karen.

Lui osservò Page e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Io non uscirò da quest’inverno” mormorò

Karen cercò di toccargli la mano, ma l’altro la ritirò.

“Frank, gli occhi non mentono mai. Se guardo i tuoi, vedo che anche tu vuoi un’altra chance. Non ti chiedo una nuova vita insieme a me, soltanto di permettermi di stare al tuo fianco”.

Castle fece un sorriso storto; rispondendo: “Guarda meglio. Nei miei occhi c’è solo la sete di vendetta, quella che non si è limitata a gelare il mio cuore, ma lo ha reso un’arma”.

[103].


End file.
